hero108fandomcom-20200223-history
The Fruiter
The Fruiter is episode eight of season two of Hero: 108, and episode sixty overall. Synopsis After being poisoned by a blow dart, Mystique Sonia grows hair all over her body, and First Squad look for a cure. Plot The wasp army and First Squad are locked in fierce combat. Meanwhile, the Zebra brothers, lurking in the bushes, are plotting to poison Mystique Sonia with a dart. They proceed to do so, but Sonia mistakes the dart for a wasp sting and ignores it. Lin Chung then ends the battle, using an experimental invention of Woo the Wise's, the inverted reversal vacuumator, to trap all of the wasps. Its calabash rind almost cracks, but Yaksha reinforces it. Back at Big Green, First Squad is informed that the wasps have agreed to ally and make peace, but Sonia is still bothered by the sting she received, which is swelling. She is also starting to develop facial hair, which perplexes her comrades. Lin Chung notices the wound, however, and finds the dart. Commander ApeTrully considers the symptoms and concludes that the toxin is mysinchew. If left uncured, it will not only cause extreme hair growth, but also weaken and endanger Sonia's life. The heroes thus consign themselves to locate humbata trees, mysterious plants whose sap holds the only cure. Meanwhile, High Roller is excited by the prospects of humbata sap, which will make him much more powerful. He commands Barbet King and his army to obtain the sap for him. Along the way, Mighty Ray constantly teases Sonia, who becomes increasingly frustrated with him. This is cut short, however, by an attack by dragon leech ferns. Sonia proves much weaker than usual in the subsequent battle, and after the plants are defeated, Lin Chung commands her to remain behind, and Mighty Ray with her, to keep guard. The other travelers, however, must keep going, because humbata trees are always moving. Lin Chung manages to spot them from a distance with his panther vision, and thus they follow in pursuit. Mighty Ray and Sonia rapidly sink into argument, prompting Sonia to chase Mighty Ray. She is becoming hairier than ever. First Squad and ApeTrully manage to catch up to the trees, where they meet the Fruiter. He attempts to make an escape by fleeing and summoning a root monster. First Squad manages to defeat the monster by dodging its bite attacks such that it eats rocks instead. They then once again catch up to the Fruiter. He is not enthusiastic about their arrival, however, and believes that they only want the sap to become more powerful. He also fears that they will bleed his trees, which he is sworn to protect, dry. Before the heroes of Big Green can convince him, the Barbets arrive, trying to obtain the sap. First Squad has difficulty beating them on the ground, prompting the Fruiter, though still distrustful, to help them by making the trees fling them into the air. This allows First Squad to attain an advantage, before Lin Chung ultimately convinces Barbet King to join Big Green. The Fruiter, still hesitant, nonetheless offers the heroes a small amount of sap with which to cure Sonia in gratitude. The heroes then set out, riding the barbets, and find Sonia, still chasing Mighty Ray. Lin Chung explains that leaving the two together was intentional; he knew Mighty Ray would prompt Sonia to physical activity, which would delay the toxin. They then turn to curing Sonia. When humbata sap is poured on her, the excess hair immediately falls off. She is distressed, however, because her natural hair falls out with it. Gallery The Furtier opening.png Jumpy fighting wasps.png NoHands fighting wasps.png Sparky W & B with blowdart.png Screen Shot 2014-04-11 at 9.13.07 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-11 at 9.13.10 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-11 at 9.13.13 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-11 at 9.13.18 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-11 at 9.13.24 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-11 at 9.13.27 PM.png Barbet_King_2.png Barbet_King_3.png Barbet_King_4.png Barbet_King_5.png Screen Shot 2014-04-11 at 11.12.35 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-11 at 11.04.54 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-11 at 11.19.12 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-11 at 11.19.14 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-11 at 11.19.17 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-11 at 11.36.20 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-11 at 11.36.24 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-11 at 11.36.34 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-11 at 11.36.45 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-11 at 11.37.41 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-11 at 11.52.30 PM.png Root Monster 1.png Root Monster 2.png Root Monster 3.png Root Monster 4.png Root Monster 5.png Root Monster 6.png Root Monster 7.png Root Monster 8.png Root Monster.png Root Monster 9.png Root Monster 10.png Root Monster 11.png Root Monster 12.png Root Monster 13.png Root Monster 14.png Root Monster_15.png Root Monster_16.png Root Monster_17.png Root Monster_18.png Root Monster_19.png Root Monster_20.png Root Monster_21.png Root Monster_22.png Root Monster_23.png Root Monster defeated.png Barbets.png Barbets 2.png Barbets 3.png Barbets 4.png Barbets 5.png Barbets 6.png Barbets 7.png Barbet King 6.png Barbet King 7.png Barbets 8.png Barbets 9.png Barbets 21.png Barbets 22.png Barbets 23.png Barbets 24.png Barbets 25.png Barbets 26.png Barbets 27.png Barbets 28.png Barbets 29.png Barbets 30.png Barbets 31.png Barbets 32.png Barbets 33.png Barbets 34.png Barbets 10.png Barbets 11.png Barbets 12.png Barbets 13.png Barbets 14.png Barbets 15.png Barbets 16.png Barbets 17.png Barbets 18.png Barbets 19.png Barbets 20.png Barbet King 8.png Barbet King 9.png Barbet King 10.png Barbet King 11.png Barbet King 12.png Barbet King.png Barbet King 13.png Barbet King 14.png Barbet King 15.png Barbet King 16.png Barbet King 17.png Barbet King 18.png Barbet King 19.png Barbet King 20.png Barbets 34.png Barbet King 21.png Barbet King 22.png Barbets 35.png Barbets 36.png Barbets 37.png Photo1254.jpg Trivia *It is unclear why the zebras wanted to poison Sonia specifically. *Sonia compares her face to Mighty Ray's back, which was revealed to be very hairy in Crab Castle. *First appearance of Barbet King and the Fruiter. Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes